


Getting Together

by lmaoimsosorry



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: Just the story of how Milo/Melissa/Zack got together after a little Murphy's Law incident.I may be making a series for this, there really isn't enough of this ship! 5 fics and 4 of them by the same person.
Relationships: Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Getting Together

Danville’s most accident-prone teenager, Milo Murphy, was having a surprisingly good day. Only small things had gone wrong, no building collapses and no injuries. Only minor things have happened, stuff falling off of shelves and doors not opening. Milo is grateful for the break and doesn’t think much of it, but Melissa seems to believe that it means something bigger is coming, like when they went to see the Dr. Zone movie. 

They get through the school day fine, but almost as soon as they step outside it starts raining. Milo ignores the glares and muttering thrown his way as he pulls his umbrella out of his backpack. He opens it up and Zack and Melissa huddle under the umbrella with him, and he is glad he has such a big umbrella with him today.

“Sorry guys, I would have more but y’know. They were lost a few days ago and I haven’t been to get more.” He says with a laugh. 

That was a fun day, they had been caught in the rain just like today and on their way home Zack and Melissa lost their grip on the other umbrellas. They chased after them a little, but they gave up easily and just stopped at a coffee shop and got some warm drinks while they waited out the rain.

“Yeah,” Zack laughs, “That was a fun day, I learned a lot about you and Melissa.” 

They had ended up sitting in the coffee shop for close to two hours waiting out the rain. They talked the whole time, mostly swapping stories of when they were all younger. A lot of Murphy’s Law related incidents.

It’s a long walk home from the school and the kids were just talking and laughing the whole way until, “Hey, uh, guys? Does the water seem to be rising a little too quickly to you?” Melissa says, sounding concerned. “I don’t want to be caught in another flash flood.” 

The last time she was caught in a flash flood with Milo, they were both hurt. Milo had broken his arm and Melissa sprained her wrist, her injury could have been worse, and Milo’s could have been too, and she’s glad it wasn’t but she doesn’t want to test her luck again, not against Murphy’s Law.

“Yeah, it does.” Milo bites his lip, “We should get inside or to higher ground now. C’mon guys Cavendish and Dakota live near here. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us stopping by.” 

They start on their way to Cavendish and Dakota’s place, but they aren’t quick enough. The rain picks up and the water level starts rising dangerously quickly. The current causes them to slip and they get pulled along with the water as it only continues rising. 

“Milo, help!” Melissa shouts, she’s struggling to stay afloat. The current has separated them, and the water must be 5 feet deep by now. 

“Melissa, I don’t think he can! Look.” He points to where Milo is just floating, being swept wherever the water takes him, it looks like he was knocked out somehow. Maybe he hit his head when the water first knocked them over? “We’ve got to grab him before he drowns!” 

They both leap into action, swimming towards Milo. Both of them panicking at this point, Milo is their best friend. They have no idea what they would do without him. No matter how fast they swim they can’t seem to catch up to him, the water pulling him faster then they can swim.

Melissa improvises and uses one of those heavy-duty bungees to slingshot herself forward. 

She struggles carrying and pulling him, but she does it. She pulls him up onto a relatively dry patch of concrete with at least a small covering above them. She has no idea where they actually are now and she is more worried about Milo and that they are out of the rain, for the most part. The rain still blows onto them but it’s better than nothing. 

“Zack! Over here,” Melissa shouts as she begins checking Milo over. He doesn’t appear to be bleeding, but there is a knot on his head. Zack gets to them quickly and begins helping Melissa check him over, to make sure there is nothing more serious wrong. “I think he’s fine, just a bump on the head.” She says, sounding relieved. 

“Oh, thank god, I don’t know what I’d do if he was seriously hurt,” Zack says, closing his eyes and leaning against a wall. He doesn’t notice the sad look Melissa gives him.

“Zack…I know you’ve only been Milo’s friend for a little while but unfortunately, it is something you may need to get used to.”

“What do you mean?”

“I…I’ve been Milo’s friend since first grade, I mean, we told you that story already. I’ve seen him go through so much, not all of it as mild as this. The surgeries, the near-death experiences. All the times I thought he wouldn’t make it through something.” She pauses and takes a deep breath, “Being Milo’s friend isn’t easy. You have to understand that, it’s so difficult, constantly seeing your best friend hurt. But it’s worth it. He’s worth it. I-I love him.”

They’re both quiet for a few moments while Zack takes a moment to think and collect his thoughts.

“I know. I…have been trying not to think about it too much to be honest. I’ve only heard stories about some of these things that happened, and I feel so bad for him. I want him to be happy, and I know he acts like he is but…he deserves so much better. And I know he wouldn’t want to change it, that’s just who he is. Murphy’s Law is a part of him. He wouldn’t be the same without it. I…I love him too,” Zack confesses at the end of his speech. 

When he looks up, Melissa is staring at him wide-eyed. Zack looks away.

“Zack, I mean…I love him, love him. We’ve been just friends for so long and I want more than just friendship from him.” She sighs, “I know nothing will come of it, but still…I’ve had this crush on him for so long.” 

“I do too,” Zack says. 

Melissa opens her mouth to comment but at that moment Milo groans and shifts in Melissa’s lap. The look Zack gets from her promises that they will be talking about that later.

“Mmmm Zack? Melissa?” Milo groans as he attempts to sit up.

“Whoa there, Milo, be careful. It looks like you hit your head pretty hard.” Melissa says, holding him down. He looks around, confused. “Calm down, we got caught in the rain and a flash flood swept us away. We’re fine now, we’re just waiting for the rain to stop so we can get you home.”

“I-what you guys said…is it true? Do you both like me? I started hearing you guys talking I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but I…didn’t want to interrupt you…and I wasn’t sure I could talk. My head is killing me.” He says, sounding embarrassed. 

“What? No! You were hallucinating from be-” He’s cut off by Melissa.

“Zack! Don’t.” She takes a deep breath, “Milo, I do like you. More than a friend. I can’t speak for Zack, but…I do like you.” She gives him a half-smile and then looks up at Zack, with a questioning look.

“I…Milo I really like you. I’m just really nervous, y’know?” He laughs nervously, “I’ve never really had a crush on someone like this before. I think about you constantly, you’re the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep.” He looks away from the both of them, he knows what he said was awkward. Melissa and Milo have known each other forever, if either of them will get to be in a relationship with Milo it will most likely be her. But he can’t just bottle up his emotions, not anymore. Not when Milo already heard him.

Milo and Melissa exchange a look, both of them wide-eyed. This is a side to Zack they haven’t really seen before. Sure, they’ve seen his boyband days but this…this is so incredibly vulnerable. 

“Zack,” Milo starts, blinking. He can’t believe his best friend just confessed to him, and like someone would in a movie. “I-I really like both of you. More than I probably should. I don’t want to choose.”

“Milo, what if…” Melissa says, “What if you didn’t have to choose? What if we were ok with you being with both of us? I mean, I don’t know about Zack but I…I would definitely be ok with that. I honestly kinda like Zack too.” She looks up at Zack and smiles, “Zack?”

Zack stares at her with wide eyes.

“Melissa, you shouldn’t put Zack on the spot like that. Especially when you don’t even know how I feel about your proposition,” He says, frowning. “I mean, I would like to be with both of you. But it still isn’t fair of you to put him on the spot.”

Everyone is quiet, all of them processing everything that has happened today. The rain is starting to calm down, but not enough. Not with Milo’s head injury. They don’t want to risk anything. 

“Guys, I-” Zack starts. “I’d like that.” He looks out to sky which has calmed even more, “C’mon, let’s get Milo home. We can talk more when we get there but who knows how long this calm will last.”

They’ll have to work out details later, and they will definitely have to talk more but for now…this is good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if I do make this a series, I plan on doing one where they come out to their parents and at least one where they're on a date. first though: one where they accidentally come out to someone, dakavendish probably. they'll all probably be pretty short, I average less than 2k for oneshots.
> 
> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
